A movie to remember!
by 1-Miss-Kate1
Summary: bella, jacob and mike are at the movies and bella's life changes forver. longer summary inside. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The night Bella, Mike and Jacob go to the movies they run into some of the wolf pack. Bella get's more than she ever expected to.**

**Who Imprinted on Bella? Who is Bella's real father? And Baby?**

**Tell me if you like the idea **

**I have a few if you don't tell me I will delete and post a new idea.**

**Please please please review **

**Kisses and all my love.**


	2. A smack of love?

**A/N- Thank you for all who decided that you want this story and reviewed you gave me some great ideas and I appreciate them very much, I love all you readers who read all of my stories I see your reviews on each story and I get all teary and happy. I love you all. Anyway enough soppy stuff enjoy my new story.**

**[Disclaimer- although I do wish that I did, I don't own twilight or any of the characters]**

**Chapter 1: A smack of love, tell me about it!**

**BPOV:**

A smack of love?

Really stupid name for a film, can love smack you? And if so isn't love supposed to be nice, gentle and caring? Not just SMACK! You're in love.

"what you thinking so deeply about Bells" that deep husky voice asked.

"Just the name of the film, kind of stupid don't you think Jake?" I did sound a little bit like an idiot thinking so much about the name of movie but to me it was really stupid.

"Yeah I think that Bella's right, stupid name really." that guy was such a suck up and this whole situation was so awkward.

"Yeah thanks Mike. Shouldn't we be going in I think it's about to start" I smiled sweetly and wandered towards the screen where our _amazing _movie was playing.

Just five minutes into the movie I had though of several ways to kill myself with a popcorn bucket and a twisty straw, the awkwardness just increased when we sat down both Mike and Jacob had the arm rests whilst I sat in the middle uncomfortably.

_Did they really think I was going to grab their hand? Really?_

_"_I think I'm gunnathrow up" Mike said half way running out of the screen, Jacob just sat there chuckling at him.

I got up and ran outside, when I got nearer to the male toilets I could hear the sound of retching.

_I'm guessing he's in there._

"What a loser, baby you should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach, someone who can sit through a sappy love story and not throw up" he was hysterically laughing.

"Thanks Jake I'll look out for that" I slapped his arm playfully "Oh my god Jake you're hot, like really hot"

"I always thought you felt the same way Bells, I can't believe you are finally admitting it"

He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly, I tried to push him away but his grip was ridiculously strong.

"What the Hell!" Ah Mike I have never been so happy for you to turn up!

Jake pulled away and glared at Mike "Is there something you need, you got a problem? Because you are beginning to be my problem!" he was vibrating rapidly now.

"Jacob calm down now!" An authority filled voice boomed from behind Jake.

Jake whirled round and look at the cause of the voice "Sam Uley, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need you to get outside Jake before you hurt anyone"

"hurt anyone? I'm not going to hurt anyone, I may hurt this idiot here but never seriously hurt anyone!" he was shaking even more.

The guy called Sam grabbed him and pushed him out of the door, three other huge guys followed afterwards but one stayed, for some strange reason I felt pulled to him.

It was only when I looked up did I really feel the intense pull, I was completely lost in his big brown eyes I felt like I could just stand here forever just looking into his eyes, Mike had other plans.

"Man what a psycho, well come on baby back to my place" he said whilst placing his arm around my shoulders and pinching my ass.

_Really? He did that?_

I heard a growl from the god standing, still staring.

"Mike, I am so not coming home with you, I don't like you like that, we have to keep having this discussion, you are not my type!" I pushed his arm off and started to walk away.

"Bella seriously quit this hard to get act. I know you want me, with Cullen gone me and you, well we can be together" he smiled sheepishly but it came out as more of a cocky grin.

"Hey! She said she doesn't want you, back off man or I'll slit you a new one, got it?" A voice sniped, that voice just went from my ears straight to my underwear.

Mike just nodded feverishly and walked away.

_Smart guy._

"T-t-thank you, he was getting on my last nerve but you didn't really need to do that I could handle him"

"Of course I needed to do that" he was looking straight into my soul and I could see everything he was feeling right there adoration, happiness, lust and a whole shit load of love. Love? Really? "a guy should protect the love of his life baby and I think I just found mine"

Then he kissed me.

SMACK, ah now I get it.

**What did you think of the first chapter.**

**Any idea's what will happen next?**

**Review please if I get 10 reviews on this chapter I will update tonight.**

**Xx miss kate xX**


	3. A smack of love PPOV

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was fun to write. So what do we think will happen next? Any ideas please comment.**

**[Disclaimer- I called Edward Cullen and I was like hey did you know I own Twilight and he was like, no you don't and I was like oh yeah.**

**Chapter 2: Smack of love: Pauls POV**

So it's come down to this, following a pre pubic, soon to be alpha to the movies to watch him have a non date with a girl that doesn't even like him?

_Great!_

A smack of love?

What a stupid name for a movie, can love smack you? Really?

We took seats at the back of the cinema so we could easily see Black and his little lady friend. She was okay looking long mahogany hair with curls at the ends; she had a petite frame and a small waist. She was no model nor was she a beast, but she was okay, apparently Black's type as he had his arm facing upwards on the arm rest what a loser.

She isn't going to grab your hand idiot, she obviously doesn't like you.

All of a sudden the weedy guy on the other side of whatever her name is and ran out of the screen looking very green in the face, Jacob and Bella followed quickly afterwards.

"Hey I think we should follow them and see what's going on, Jacob is going to change any moment now" Sam said to the rest of us.

We all walked outside of the screen and hid around the corner, we could hear Jacob and the girl talking so we just stood and listened

"What a loser, baby you should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach, someone who can sit through a sappy love story and not throw up"

_Smooth_

"Thanks Jake I'll look out for that" Her voice was like Bells and dripping honey

_Wait what?_

"Oh my god Jake you're hot, like really hot" I growled at this and the guys looked at me strange, I just shrugged and continued to listen in.

"I always thought you felt the same way Bells, I can't believe you are finally admitting it" He grabbed her and kissed her roughly

She looked like she was struggling to get out of his grip and was failing miserably I was about to step in when the weedy sick kid stepped onto the scene.

"What the hell!" he shouted, this was worse than a soup opera.

Jacob finally pulled away "Is there something you need, you got a problem? Because you are beginning to be my problem!"

He was now shaking rapidly; he was close to the phase.

Sam decided it was time to step in "Jacob calm down!" he boomed, voice filled with the alpha authority.

"Sam Uley, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need you to get outside Jake before you hurt anyone"

"Hurt anyone? I'm not going to hurt anyone, I may hurt this idiot here but never seriously hurt anyone!" he was shaking even more.

Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared pushed Jake outside, I was about to follow when for the first time I looked at the nameless girl and my world just stopped.

Nothing mattered except me and her everything that mattered in my life didn't seem so important anymore and large golden wires bonded me to this one girl, she was my life now.

I had imprinted!

We just stood there and stared, I was lost in those beautiful brown eyes, until that stupid, weedy, sick kid interrupted

"Man what a psycho, well come on baby back to my place" What the hell? Was she with him? Is she going to go home with him? He had his arm around her shoulders and she looked uncomfortable, then he pinched her ass. OH HELL NO!

I couldn't hold back the growl no one touches my girl like that!

"Mike, I am so not coming home with you, I don't like you like that, we have to keep having this discussion, and you are not my type!" Now I can see why I imprinted on her, my girl can stick up for herself; she pushed his arm off and started to walk away.

"Bella seriously quit this hard to get act. I know you want me, with Cullen gone me and you, well we can be together" Bella? As in Bella Swan? Vampire lover and my imprint. _ Nice one Paul._

I couldn't stand by anymore and watch him do this this.

I stepped towards him.

"Hey! She said she doesn't want you, back off man or I'll slit you a new one, got it?" I growled at him.

He just nodded feverishly and practically ran away, tripping over his own feet as he went.

_Guess the guy has some brains._

"T-t-thank you, he was getting on my last nerve but you didn't really need to do that I could handle him" she could handle him? Yeah she is perfect for me.

I just grinned at her "Of course I needed to do that, a guy should protect the love of his life baby and I think I just found mine" She looked at me with eyes filled with lust, awe and yes! It was definitely there love!

That just pushed me to do the next thing I did.

I kissed her, and it was no ordinary kiss, I pushed everything that I felt into that kiss and I hoped she understood.

Smack of love, I get it now, good name!

**Thought I would give you a little Paul love as well.  
Please review.  
What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Xx Miss Kate xX**


	4. Who's ya daddy: BPOV

**A/N- thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated I just finished my story Baby I'm a rock star you should read it, it has had a lot of very good reviews. Anyway onto this story the baby thing Bella will get pregnant yes it's a baby story, Charlie is not her dad and Edward will come back. Now that is all I'm telling you, read on.**

**[Disclaimer- Carlisle knocked on my front door this morning and said hey miss Kate you don't own twilight, Damn]**

**Chapter 3: Who's ya daddy?! BPOV**

Paul drove me home, after the kiss everything just seemed to happen in a blur, we left the movies, Jacob was nowhere to be seen and for some reason I really didn't care, Paul walked me to my truck where he proceeded to walk to the driver's side, he drove me home and we exchanged numbers. I would so definitely be seeing him again.

As I walked through the door I could hear my dad on the phone it sounded like he was having an argument, I decided to be nosey and listen into the conversation.

"No Renee she is better now she seems to have come out of the whole sadness, she has been hanging out with Jacob, he is good for her she belongs here she isn't coming living with you, if she came and lived with you would you tell her the truth?" the truth?

The truth about what? Now I'm really interested, I decided to pick up the phone in the kitchen, what use is a one sided conversation?

"I can't tell her the truth Charlie she will hate me, she thinks you are her father and I would prefer if it stayed that way, she doesn't need to know it was a fling"

What! Charlie isn't my father and if he isn't then who is?

"You really need to tell her she even has a brother Renee, she should know Sam; get something that we never gave her" Sam, who is Sam.

I had a brother, Charlie isn't my dad and my mother is a whore, what a night.

"No she will never know, where is she anyway?" well that's my cue.

I tip toed to the front door, opened it and slammed it closed as though I had just walked in "Dad I'm home" it sounded false even to me.

I could hear the phone being placed back onto the socket "Hey Bells how was your night with Jake" he smiled widely but now, knowing the truth, it didn't have the same effect.

"Yeah we got into a little argument but I met some the guys from the Rez, nice guys" his face paled in colour "so who was on the phone?"

"Just your mother, she was seeing how you are" He was going to lie to me?

"Dad I heard the conversation, I know everything."

His face dropped "Bella I don't know what to say" he looked like he was about to cry.

"How about the truth dad, who is my real father?" I was so far passed angry by now.

"Sit down Bella we definitely need to talk" We both sat on the couch "Okay when me and your mother were in one of our last years of marriage she had a fling with a man on the reservation, she was seeing him for about six months until she found out she was pregnant when she told him he flipped, told her he wanted nothing to do with it as he already had a child whom he was happy with, your mother came home and told me everything. The fling triggered our divorce and I told your mother I would act as your father, you have to know Bells I love you as if you were my own daughter and I wouldn't trade you for the world" tears were falling down his face now

"What was his name dad?" I needed to know I wanted to meet the man that left my mother and pretty much changed my way of living

"Joshua Uley" I don't know that name, but if he lives on the reservation I will find him.

"Dad you know I love you but I need to leave for a few days, I need to get my head around this" He was full out crying now, I had never seen my dad so weak but he nodded and let me go.

I swiftly ran upstairs and grabbed a few essentials in a bag.

I picked up my cell phone and called the first person I could think of

"Hello?" that deep sexy voice answered

"Hey Paul I'm sorry if I woke you but, this is going to sound stupid and you can say no if you want but could I come stay with you for a few days, things are happening in my life at the moment and I can't stay here"

"Yes of course Bella, I live on my own so I have a few spare rooms I'll give you directions and you can come straight down here"

He gave me directions, I ran downstairs past my dad who was still weeping on the couch but now he had the phone in his hand I guess to phone Renee to tell her the news and I ran out to my truck and drove to Paul's house.

This could be interesting.

**Third chapter already love it.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Love it hate it **

**Please review**

**Xx Miss Kate xX**


	5. Mi casa en tu casa BPOV

**A/N- people seem to be really enjoying the story so I'm going to update as much as possible and I will try and make this chapter longer. Read, enjoy and review.**

**[Disclaimer- Rose came round today and she told me I don't own Twilight so I kicked her out but she is right man, I don't own Twilight]**

**Chapter 5: Mi casa en tu casa BPOV**

When I arrived at Paul's house I felt this weird feeling of belonging, like this is where I belong.

_Weird, I know._

I couldn't believe that someone Pauls age lived in such a beautiful house such as this, the house was fully white with black doors and windows, it had a massive porch and on each window pane there were beautiful pink lilies, which were coincidently my favourite flower.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Paul opening the front door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bella, you found it okay then?"

"Yes thank you Paul, for well everything, we should go inside and I will tell you everything that happened" he just nodded and grabbed my bag before I could protest.

Once inside I noticed he had made me a cup of tea, this guy could not get any better.

"Okay so tell me what happened? Not that I'm not happy that you are staying here to be honest it thrills me but something happened, please talk to me"

I was wrong, he just got better he is sincere as well as gorgeous, considerate and sweet.

"Okay so when you dropped me off tonight I walked into the house and my dad must not have heard me because he was on the phone to my mom and I decided to listen in, I found out that my dad isn't my dad, my mom had a fling when they were married and I was the product of it" I didn't even notice I was crying until he wiped a tear from my face.

**"**Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry, did they tell you who your real father is?" I just nodded "So who is it? I'm sorry I'm being to forward" I shook my head.

"Joshua Uley" He looked at me shock written all over his face

"Joshua Uley is your father?" I nodded "No way, I had heard the rumours of his affair but I didn't realise there was a child involved, you know that guy Sam I was with tonight?"

It all came back to me and I was hit with realisation.

**_Jake whirled round and look at the cause of the voice "Sam Uley, what the hell are you doing here?"_**

**_"I need you to get outside Jake before you hurt anyone"_**

Sam Uley is my brother, he lives here on the res and he is friends with Paul.

"Oh my god that's my brother, I can't believe this. Will you do me a favour Paul?" he just nodded "Don't tell him, I will tell him soon but I want to get to know him first without him feeling he has to get to know me because I am some love child sister that just turned up"

"Okay Bella I won't tell him. I think it is time for bed you look tired Bella and it had been a long day" He smiled and looked at me with eyes filled with love.

_I had only known this guy a couple of hours but somehow I loved him. Weird_

"Okay, what room am I in?" I asked nervously.

"Oh of course I'm sorry, I set up the room next door to mine so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" He walked me to my room and placed a chaste kiss on my lips "I'll see you in the morning my Bella sleep well"

"Yeah you to Paul goodnight"

I walked into the room and looked around.

It was beautiful the walls were a light green and the decor was a mahogany brown.

It was perfect, it was homey.

I woke up in the morning disorientated, I couldn't work out where I was, I looked around the room and realised I was in Pauls house.

I looked at the clock and realised it was only five thirty in the morning, my bed felt empty somehow, so I made a rash decision, maybe a decision I would regret later but I really didn't care.

I walked across the hall to Paul's room and quietly knocked, I could hear him stumble out of bed and walk across the room.

"B-Bella is something wrong?" he sounded so cute when he was half asleep

"I woke up and my bed just seemed empty could I possibly get in with you, I know that sounds strange I only met you last night, but I will stay at the other side of the bed, I just don't like to be alone"

"No Bella it's fine come in of course you can get in my bed" He smiled widely like my question just made his day.

I muttered a thanks and followed him to the bed, once he climbed in I got in next to him, I kept my promise and stayed at the other side of the bed but apparently Paul didn't like that idea as he pulled me towards him so his chest was flat against my back.

I fell back asleep like this completely comfortable. This was definitely where I belonged.

**PPOV:**

I woke up with the most amazing feeling ever; Bella was in my bed and cuddled up to me.

I was one lucky son of a bitch.

She looked so beautiful when she was asleep; I wondered what she was dreaming of.

"Paul..." she murmured for a moment I thought I had woke her up but nope her breathing was still steady, Bella talked in her sleep! And she was dreaming about me!

"Paul... kiss me?" I think I liked the dream she was having, she would be mortified in the morning so I decided to shake her awake.

"Bella sweetie wake up"

"W-what, Oh Paul I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine it's just you were talking in your sleep" she blushed a beautiful crimson.

"Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"You asked me to kiss you" she blushed more "you know if you wanted me to kiss you again all you had to do was ask"

"Paul?" I looked at her "Kiss me"

"With pleasure!"

The kissing continued for a good half an hour until it started to get a little steamy

"Bella we need to stop now or I won't be able to control myself"

"What if I don't want to stop, Paul please I want you" damn it she's my imprint who was I to deny her this?

I kissed her with all the passion I could muster

"Bella are you sure?"

She just nodded but looked a little nervous

"Is this your first time?" she asked me. Of course it wasn't my first time, I had slept with a fair few in my time but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"No Bella it isn't, is it yours?" she just nodded and that made me ridiculously happy, I would be her first.

"OK that's OK. I will make this as easy for you as possible" She smiled

I kissed her with love and passion and started to remove both of our clothes, once they were gone I brought a finger to her wet sex and rubbed her clit gently, she responded and arched her back into me.

Taking this as a sign to continue I slipped one finger inside her and then another anything to make the pain more bearable.

"Oh Paul" she moaned I was in heaven.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she nodded and I placed myself at her entrance and slipped in slowly.

I got to her barrier; she nodded so I pushed through.

A few tears escaped and I felt like an idiot for causing her pain, she must have seen this.

"It's okay Paul you can move now it's better" so I did

At first I moved slowly and passionately but my Bella demanded faster and harder and I couldn't deny an imprint so I moved to a quick rhythm.

I pounded her until we both met our release simultaneously.

It was the best sex of my life just as I knew it would be.

This one woman had changed me and I would be amazing for her.

We will grow old together and have children...

Shit we didn't use protection.

**A little rushed I know **

**I'm sorry **

**I'm a bad writer at times.**

**Please review tell me what you think.**

**Xx Miss Kate xX**


	6. Imprint baby

**A/N- thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my stories. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer. And I wrote chapter 5 on the last chapter I know I'm sorry that was chapter 4 this is chapter 5. Read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 5: Imprint baby**

**BPOV:**

I lay there trying to catch my breath, still trying to believe that really just happened.

What was I some sort of slut, I had known the guy for not even a day and I had already given him my virginity. He must think that I am so easy. I gave him the totally wrong impression, I mean I do really like him but it's not like me to do something like this.

Paul must have sensed my anxiety "Hey baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to think I'm some sort of slut, I don't just jump into bed with anybody, and I really do like you Paul" I was crying now.

He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, we were face to face "Bella baby there's something I need to tell you" Oh no he's going to leave me, and he's going to be just like Edward. He must have seen the sadness on my face because he quickly continued "Has Jacob ever told you about the Quileute legends?" I nodded "Which ones did he tell you?"

"He told me the legends of the cold ones and the protectors" he smiled

"Well Bella they are all true, the cold ones and the protectors they are real, and the guys on the reservation we turn into wolves" he said with the uttermost seriousness on his face.

"Okay is this the part where you say just kidding?" I asked hopefully

He just looked down and shook his head "No Bella I'm being serious I'm a wolf, a protector of the tribe and I understand if you want nothing to do with me" He whispered the last part brokenly; I put my fingers beneath his chin and raised his face to look at me.

"Paul I don't care what you are, I like you for you" His face erupted into the biggest smile I had ever thought possible

"Really?" I nodded "Well there is one more thing I need to tell you; it's called imprinting it happens when a wolf finds their soul mate, once they see her it's like nothing matters except that one person and well Bella I imprinted"

I heard as well as felt my heart break, he had imprinted meaning right now I was being the other woman, and I just forced myself into his house last night and seduced him this morning whilst the woman of his dreams was probably none the wiser right now.

I stood up and wrapped the bed sheet around myself and began to walk to the door.

"Bella?" Paul whispered desperately

"I get it Paul I'm sorry I forced myself on you, I hope you and your imprint have a very happy life together" I smiled weakly and went to open to the door until I was forced to turn around and look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella you don't get it, yes I imprinted but do you really think I would be here with you if I had imprinted on someone else? Bella I imprinted on you baby"

My heart was just glued back together and tears streamed down my face "you did?" he nodded; I grabbed his face and kissed him wildly.

Eventually after three more round of love making we decided to have a rest "Baby there's a bonfire tonight on the res for the pack on the imprints would you like to go with me?" He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Of course I will"

"Well then we should start getting ready as it is in an hour" I nodded and went to get a shower whilst Paul got a shower in the other bathroom.

After my shower I went back to Paul's room and dressed in my black skinny jeans with my paramour band T-shirt and red chucks. I had to admit I looked pretty hot.

Apparently Paul thought so to because when he saw me I got a five minute make out session. "Baby we need to go" I gasped.

"Okay but we carry this on tonight when we get home"

_Home_

I loved the idea of Paul's house being home "home?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry am I being presumptuous? I just thought that maybe because you know you are my imprint and I will always be committed to you forever I thought why wait? Move in with me" he looked hopeful

"Of course I will move in with you I wouldn't want anything else" He grabbed me and spun me around.

We drove to first beach singing along to Shakira- she wolf, ironic I know.

As we walked towards the flickering light in the distance I noticed around ten large men sat around the camp fire, one of them being Jake.

As soon as we got closer they all looked up.

A large man that I knew as Sam Uley, my brother, ran over to us with a frown on his face "Paul what are you doing? Bringing her to our bonfire, another fling? It isn't safe for her to be here!" Paul growled and began shaking.

"She has a name it's Bella and No she is not just another fling, she is my imprint thank you very much" I put my hand on his arm and he calmed instantly, he looked down and smiled at me with that heart breaking smile.

"Your imprint? When did this happen?" Sam asked looking completely lost.

"Last night it was the reason I didn't follow you guys, I looked at Bella and my whole life changed, Bella is my life now" He said his eyes never leaving my face.

"Oh well welcome to the pack Bella, you are family now" I giggled at the irony. He didn't realise how true that was.

"Thank you" I smiled and all three of us walked to the bonfire where the whole pack sat there looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Everyone this is Bella, as some of you well know, she is Paul's imprint" everyone gasped, except me, Paul, Sam and Billy, guess the old guy just saw the signs or maybe nothing surprises him.

_I just totally set myself a mission to find something to surprise Billy._

Once everyone got over the initial shock the bonfire was actually fun. I met the other imprints Emily and Kim. I met little Claire who was Quil's imprint I was surprised at first. Claire obviously found a liking in me because she stayed with me the whole night; Paul kept watching me with this look in his eye whilst I played with Claire.

"Bewwa?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire"

"Uncwle Pawl woves you" She smiled a toothless grin.

"Yeah I think he does kid" I smiled back, at the corner of my eye I noticed Paul nod.

Once all the stories had been told about the wolves, which were weird, they can hear each others thought so strange, we decided to go home.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea before bed I'll see you up there" I smiled

"Okay Bella?" I looked at him "I love you"

My face broke out into a huge smile "I love you too"

He ran upstairs and I put the kettle on, just as the kettle boiled there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" I wish I hadn't because at my door was Jacob.

"Hello Jake" I smiled

"Bella what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I live here now with Paul, did you need something Jake" I knew this was only going to get worse

"So what you're living with him now? What about us Bella? I thought we had something special and now you're whoreing it out to anyone who will take you"

"Don't talk about me like that, Paul imprinted on me we are meant to be together" I was getting angry and shaking now

"No Bella you are meant to be with me! You are mine" he shouted in my face

"Bella baby what's wrong, Jacob what the hell are you doing here? Bella calm down" I was so far past calming down now I was vibrating rapidly

"Damn it Paul you knew she was mine, how dare you imprint on her!"

Then out of nowhere I exploded.

When I looked down at my hands all I saw was big white paws.

_Well that's new._

**What did you think?**

**Enjoy it.**

**Review please**


	7. Bella!

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews you beautiful people. I'm going to keep updating as much as possible so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Bella!**

**BPOV:**

Shit! I am a wolf, why am I a wolf exactly? Oh my god am I dreaming this is a stupid dream or maybe I'm crazy, yes that's it I'm crazy, Paul is so not going to want a crazy person as a girlfriend, am I even his girlfriend? Would you call a soul mate a girlfriend?

_I would definitely call you my girlfriend baby_ Oh shit; I'm hearing voices now yep crazy, the voice even sounded like Paul.

I could hear chuckling in my head, even my subconscious is laughing at me now.

_Baby we are not in your head, well we are but you are a wolf, I guess it is because of your real father that you phased- _mind Paul said.

_Bella its Sam Uley you need to calm down so that you can phase back- _Brother Mind Sam said

_Brother? Paul what did she mean Brother Sam?_ - Damn I forgot about the whole hey, I read your mind thing.

_Can we talk about this when my woman phases back please, Okay baby think of happy thing, human things okay? _

I started to think about my walks along the beach, Paul, my dad, my friends and most of all me.

Suddenly I felt myself shrink down into my normal self, I sighed in relief and then I realised that I was completely and fully naked. Awkward.

I heard a sound from the bushes then the most beautiful man walked out into my eye line, those beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

"Paul" I sighed

I had imprinted on my imprinter (insert aww here!)

I ran to him and kissed him with all the passion I could muster, then I realised I was still naked.

"Baby I brought you some clothes, don't need the other guys seeing my goods" Paul chuckled, damn I loved him.

"So Bella what's this about brother I heard in your mind" Sam said from behind me.

"Not sure what you're talking about Sam" I smiled and tried to walk away but Paul pulled me back.

"Baby it's time to tell him" I nodded.

"Well Sam obviously Charlie is not my dad as I can turn into a wolf, well my mum had an affair when she was married to my dad and I was the product of that affair but he didn't want me so Charlie told my mum he would take me on as his own and I was none the wiser until I walked into a conversation recently" He looked at me with confused eyes "Well the guy my mum had an affair with is your dad and you are my brother Sam" I smiled weakly at the end.

"Okay so let me get this straight you are my little sister?" I nodded

All of a sudden I was wrapped into a big hug "you can't imagine how happy that makes me Bella, I have always wanted a little sister" he beamed, then his smile turned into a frown "Wait Paul I high congratulated you for sleeping with your imprint at the bonfire, oh my god man you gave me details about sleeping with my sister, I'm going to kill you but because my sister loves you..."

"You'll let me off?"

"No, I'll give you a ten second head start." And with that Paul ran

Sam counted to five, flashed me a wolfy grin and ran after him.

"Hey Bella" I heard from behind me

"Jake" I nodded curtly

"So you're a wolf now" I nodded "Well that's great there is no boundaries now Bella don't you see we can be together anyway we want to and no one will get hurt, we could run away together" was this dude on crack?

"No, we can't I'm sorry to tell you Jacob but I imprinted on Paul and he on me so there is no chance for us"

"Bella that is ridiculous, I'm the alpha I can command you never to see him again, actually I might just do that YOU WILL NEVER SEE PAUL AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU WILL BE MINE"

I felt a slight pressure on me but nothing that couldn't be fought

"NO, I WILL SEE PAUL AGAIN" and I ran towards Paul nothing could stop me.

Jacob turned wolf and ran after me, He leapt on my back and held me down.

"Jacob get off of me" he transformed right there on top of me, stark naked

"No Bella I know you love me, you want this!"

"Want what, what are you talking about Jacob" then I realised he was going to rape me, he couldn't, he wouldn't but obviously he would and he was going to.

"Just lie back and enjoy it Bella I will make you forget all about Paul" I growled and phased, running towards Paul and Sam.

_Bella what's wrong- Paul_

_Paul help me, Jacob has gone crazy he's trying to rape me!_

_We are on our way run towards our scent- Sam_

I did as they told me and followed their musky scent.

_Bella get back here I'm not done with you! – Jacob_

_She's done with you leave her alone Jake –Paul_

_She is mine and you took her from me _

Instead of running to Paul and Sam I had a better idea

I pushed myself faster and harder towards the Black's house if anyone could help me it would be Billy.

_Bella you stay away from my house I command you –Jacob_

_Why you scared I'll tell daddy? _I mocked

_Bella how are you disobeying the alpha command –Sam asked_

_I really don't know it has no effect on me_

I arrived at the Black's house in time to see Billy on the porch I ran towards him and he looked at me in shock.

"Which one are you? Collin, Brady, Quil?" I shook my head and phased back.

"Not exactly" he gasped

"Bella!"

**What did you think?**

**Review please**

**Might be a little crappy**


	8. Awkward

**A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews, I do really love this story and I am motivated to keep the chapters coming I think this story will be around twenty chapters so yeah read enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 7: Awkward!**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, what is going on and why are you a wolf?" Billy asked incredulously

"Well long story short Charlie isn't my dad, Joshua Uley is so can we please skip the whole rawwr I'm a werewolf and get on with our lives, onto the matter at hand your son has gone psycho and is trying to command me to refuse the imprint to be with him" I rushed out, I felt a little bit like a little girl tattling on her younger brother.

He ushered me inside the house "Okay Bella I need you to understand that I love you with my heart and I truly do trust you but it is just really hard to believe my Jacob would do that" he whispered with visible sadness in his eyes

"I know and I am sorry Billy, this is a lot to take in, for all of us but you have to believe me he, he tried to rape me in the forest" I could barely force the words to exit my mouth.

Billy gasped and hugged me close to him "I'm so sorry Bella" he muttered

Just then an arguing Sam, Paul and Jacob ran into the house. Billy released me so that I could run to Paul. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as Jacob merely growled.

"Jacob would you like to explain yourself" Billy commanded now if Jacobs command didn't work Billy's certainly would, that werewolf daddy in a wheelchair scared the hell out of me.

"She's mine dad, we were always meant to be together, you even said so yourself when we were little we were inseparable and then as we grew older she became my best friend, she can fight this imprint and we could be together, I'm her natural path to take dad!" He whined like a child.

"No Jake her natural path is Paul, they imprinted on each other the bond is strong son, one day you will imprint and regret what you did today as you will know what true love is, let her go Jake" Billy explain, wise old wheelchair daddy.

Paul and the other looked at me weird and I realised I had in fact said that out loud.

"Erm, I have no brain filter, I was only supposed to think that remark" I blushed furiously, the guys just laughed at me.

"I really don't feel well so I'm going to go home and rest" It was true lately I had felt nauseous and tired.

"Want me to come with you babes?" Paul asked and I just nodded.

When we got home I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep instantly, I woke up hours later to the smell of food.

When I walked downstairs I was shocked by what I saw, Paul my big man Paul, cooking.

I was pleasantly surprised until the smell was right under my nose, one big wave of nausea, I immediately ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach, I felt hands pull my hair back.

"Baby are you okay, you know it's rare wolves get sick, we should get you checked out" I shook my head

"No I'm fine if it gets worse I will go to the hospital go and patrol, I love you"

"I love you to sweetie" and then he walked out

I crawled slowly to our room, grabbed my cell phone and called Emily.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Em I need your help"

"Bella, what's wrong"

"I think I might be pregnant"

**Very short chapter I'm sorry**

**And cliffy **

**Ha-ha**

**Review please**


	9. Save a princess

**A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but it is now half term and I will be updating all week to make it up to you. Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 8: Save a princess.**

**BPOV:**

Emily got to the house in record time, something wasn't right no way could she be this pregnant, I'm sure i shouldn't be throwing up yet and I definitely shouldn't have missed a period, I mean I only slept with him yesterday.

When we arrived at the hospital I was the most nervous i had ever been in my whole life.

"Isabella Swan?" The clearly bored receptionist asked.

I walked into the office to see the one doctor I never expected to be here

"Carlisle?" He spun around and smiled at me

"Bella, how lovely to see you again, how are you my dear?"

"What are you doing here, you were supposed to have moved with Edward" I then realised i had said his name with no hesitation and this instantly brought a smile to my face, I had moved on.

"Well we moved back, nobody was the same without you Bella, you were like the glue for our family, we just missed you too much..." he then realised I was at the hospital "I'm sorry you had an appointment what is it that you needed?"

Okay so this just got a little more awkward "Well actually I think that I am pregnant" he looked taken back at first but then he had the usual professional expression plastered on his face

"How late is your period?" he asked looking a little embarrassed I blushed ten shades of red.

"About a day but I'm never late, I just don't see how it can be possible I only had sex like last night, But Paul is a werewolf would that affect it?" he looked shocked and a little disgusted.

"A wolf, you have been with a wolf, Bella they are very dangerous, you shouldn't be around them!"

I just laughed, I couldn't help but be around them, I was part of the pack

"Actually Carlisle I found out some news whilst you were gone, Charlie isn't my dad. Joshua Uley is, As in Quiluete, I'm one of those dangerous wolves!"

I was shaking slightly

"But Bella that can't be true your scent is exactly the same as it was the day we left" he looked astounded

"Come to think of it you smell kind of nice too"

It was true he smelt of cinnamon and jellybeans.

_I am so craving jellybeans right now, no focus!_

"Well I think we should see if you are pregnant and work from then on"

He lay me down on the hospital bed and asked me to lift my shirt to just below my chest.

"Ok Bella this will be a little more cold than usual due to your skin temperature"

Cold? Cold was an understatement, it was freaking freezing.

He used the wand to look around my stomach and then there it was the most beautiful sound I will ever hear in my whole life.

My baby's heart beat.

"Well Bella there it is, you are definitely pregnant and this says you are around eight weeks pregnant"

Eight weeks I only had sex yesterday that is impossible.

"Carlisle that can't be right, it's only been a day"

"Are you sure this guy is the father Bella" I was shocked to say the least.

"Of course he is, he has been the only one"

"Ok well Bella here is your ultrasound picture and you go home i will call you soon to tell you why i think this pregnancy is so rapid okay?"

I nodded and left the hospital to go tell Paul our news.

When i got home I thanked Emily and walked into the house. I put the picture on our bed and decided to go for a shower, Paul wouldn't be home for another two hours so I would have time to prepare myself.

The shower was just what I needed, I had been in the shower for around ten minutes when i heard a smash from my bedroom, so I decided to go investigate.

When I walked in my room there stood a very angry looking Paul holding my ultrasound picture.

"Bella what the hell is this?" He asked, vibrating visibly.

"I needed to talk to you about that, well... I am pregnant"

"Yes I can see that but the thing is Bella" I really didn't like the way he spat my name "this scan right here says that you are eight weeks pregnant, so what was it Bella you got with me so that you had someone to look after your love child?"

What! He knew i was a virgin when i met him.

"Paul I was a virgin when i met you and you knew that."

"No that's what you told me Bella, but now I'm starting to doubt that, so I want you and your bastard out of my house!" With that he threw the picture at me and walked out.

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, I grabbed my stuff and drove to my father's house.

I knocked on the door

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry dad I made such a mess of things, can i live here again? You will always be my dad I love you"

I was sobbing relentlessly

I felt like I only had one meaning to my life from now on

My baby.

**What you think?**

**Review please**


	10. Burning up for you baby!

**A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have had serious writers block and I love this story so I am determined to finish it and apparently you guys like it too because we have 111 reviews already, which is amazing, after 8 chapters I already have 111 in baby I'm a rockstar I had 176 reviews after 31 chapters so this is a really amazing achievement for me so thank you so much.**

**Chapter 9: Burning up for you, baby!**

**PPOV:**

I was running on patrol when Sam told me I could finish early to check on Bella to see if she felt any better and of course I jumped at the idea.

I ran swiftly home and rushed upstairs, the water was running so Bella was obviously in the shower.

I walked into the bedroom and noticed a strange piece of paper on out bed and I went to investigate.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

On our bed was an ultrasound photo, not just an ultrasound picture, No this had Bella's name on it and it said she was eight weeks pregnant. So it definitely wasn't mine then!

I was shaking rapidly so I smashed the vase at the side of our, no my bed.

Bella came out soon after dressed in her jeans and a casual T-shirt; she noticed the picture in my hands and looked very nervous.

_So you should be cheating whore._

Technically not cheating we wasn't together.

"Bella what the hell is this?" I demanded

"I needed to talk to you about that, well... I am pregnant" she said, well duh! Of course you are.

"Yes I can see that but the thing is Bella this scan right here says that you are eight weeks pregnant, so what was it Bella you got with me so that you had someone to look after your love child?"

I actually believed she was a virgin when we slept together, I actually felt guilty for sleeping with other girls.

Well they will rejoice now because I am back on the market, even the thought sent a pang of pain through my heart.

"Paul I was a virgin when I met you and you knew that." I thought I did.

"No that's what you told me Bella, but now I'm starting to doubt that, so I want you and your bastard out of my house!" I threw the ultrasound at her and walked out, but not before I saw the look of complete devastation on her beautiful face. A look I would never forget, I nearly turned around right then but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

I phased as soon as I hit the forest wall.

_Paul It can't be true, give her a chance man, she's your imprint. _Sam pleaded with me.

_Eight weeks man, the baby is eight weeks; we have been together for two days of course it's not mine._

_But Paul she didn't cheat she didn't know you eight weeks ago man, go home and talk to her._

He was right she didn't do anything wrong, I jumped to conclusions and upset Bella at the same time. I'm such an idiot.

_Yes, you are. Now go get your woman._

I didn't need to be told twice I rushed home as soon as I could.

I didn't bother with clothes as my house was surrounded with woodlands.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran through the door.

"Bella baby" There was no answer, I ran into the bedroom and my world crashed down on me.

All Bella's stuff was gone.

I know I told her to leave but I didn't realise she actually would go.

Her ultrasound picture was still lain on the floor and her cell phone still on the bed next to her pillow.

She must have forgotten them in her haste to leave.

I dropped to the floor and sobbed holding the pillow she had slept on to my nose, inhaling her scent.

After about an hour of sobbing Bella's phone rang, hoping it was her I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello Bella?" I answered my voice sounding shaky and broken.

"Hello this is Dr Carlisle Cullen; can I ask who I am talking to please?"

Cullen? As in one of the vampires? What was he doing calling Bella?

"This is Paul Bella's boyfriend" If I could even call myself that anymore "Can I ask of why you are calling"

"Ah so you are Paul the baby's father, well I promised Bella I would research why the baby is growing so rapidly, well I believe it has something to do with you both being wolves, so instead of the baby being two days old it is eight weeks, I believe the growth will slow down a little now she has reached the two months stage"

Time froze.

The baby was mine and I didn't believe Bella, I threw out my pregnant girlfriend.  
The love of my life and I called our child a bastard. She must hate me.

"Dr Cullen I will have Bella call you back there is something I must do" I just hung up without a reply.

I ran out of the door for the second time today, except this time I was going to win my love back.

With my baby's picture in my hand I ran to find my soul mate and I wouldn't give up until she was in my arms again.

**What you think**

**Review**

**Tell your friends**

**Love you all for reading.**


	11. Baby come back to me!

**A/N- Thank you for the great reviews you are all really lovely and I know Paul is a bastard. But it is a love story after all.**

**Chapter 10: Baby come back to me!**

**BPOV:**

Dad and I just sat on the sofa in silence because we didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say.

We just sat in blissful silence until dad decided to ruin it "Bella are you going to tell me what's going on?" he looked worried to say the least, his eyebrows creased and his voice broke a little at the end.

"Well dad when I left here I found my brother, Sam, he still lives on the reservation and he accepted me into his life straight away" He looked kind of sad but happy at the same time "So when I met Sam I met some other guys on the reservation, Paul being one of them and I fell in love dad" He now looked shocked but not as shocked as he would be for the next part "And dad this is really hard to tell you, erm I'm pregnant"

And then he blacked out, right there where he sat.

_Shit_

I checked and he was still breathing so that's a good sign, right?

I sat there for a second contemplating what to do when there was a frantic knock on the door.

I opened the door and there he stood, Paul.

"Bella baby I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was cruel, I love you and I know it's my baby, please forgive me" He was begging with tears streaming down his face.

It killed me to see him so upset, he was my imprint all I wanted to do was forgive and take him home.

But I wouldn't do that, he treated me with no consideration not like he should have treated an imprint, he treated me the way he treated all his other little flings.

"No, Paul go home, I don't want to talk and I am not going to forgive you not after what you said to me and certainly not after you called my child a bastard"

If possible he looked even more heartbroken.

"_Your _child, Bella I said I'm sorry please baby"

"Yes _My _child, you gave up the right to see this child when you treated its mother like one of the common whores you usually sleep with!"

"I don't do that anymore, you are the only one for me Bella, please just forgive me, I love you."

"And I love you, but I can't forgive you. I only have one priority now and that's my baby, please just leave"

"Fine I'll leave Bella but I'll be back and I will win your heart back, you hear me?"

He left, it had to have been the most difficult thing I had ever done.

"Bella?" My dad croaked from the living room

I rushed in to see him looking around frantically

"Oh god Bella I had this dream you told me you were pregnant" He gave me a questioning look and I knew exactly what he was asking so I just nodded "Bella how could you be so stupid, but wait you have only been gone for two days how can you be pregnant?"

Ah I knew it would get to this, time to face the music.

"well dad when I left I found more than my brother, I found my heritage and remember those stories that Billy used to tell at the bonfire" he nodded "They are true dad all of them are true"

"You mean the wolves and the cold ones?" good we were on the same page

"Yes dad they are all real the Cullen's are vampires and the boys on the res are wolves and so am I" I whispered the last part but of course he heard me

"You're a wolf?" I nodded "Bella how is this possible" then it hit him "Joshua Uley is Quileute"

"Yes and because me and Paul are both wolves our baby is growing at a rapid pace so instead of two days old it is eight weeks"

And he fainted again

_Really with the fainting? Overdramatic much._

Once again there was a knock at the door.

But this time I really couldn't even imagine who was actually at the door.

Six delivery men lined down my drive way each holding two bouquets of red roses and the first guy had three pink roses in his arms.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked, all I could do was nod my head.

I signed for the flowers after they brought them into the house and as they were about to leave the first guy gave me a card and left.

It read

_My dearest Isabella,  
The three pink roses represent the days we have known each other.  
The 400 red represent how many times you have been on my mind.  
(There would have been more but they gave me a limit)  
I want you to know I am going to be here for you and our baby and I will never give up._

_I love you Isabella my love.  
X_


	12. Cave in!

**A/N- sorry for not updating in ages college is the most annoying thing ever!**

**anyway I'm updating please review and enjoy. **

**I want both positive and constructive comments. XD**

**Chapter 11: Cave in!**

**BPOV:**

Three whole weeks!

It had been three whole weeks since I last saw Paul and I was dying inside, my heart ached to see the once man who was my purpose for living.

Ihave heard from him though, oh yes, I had heard from him alright.

Whether it being flowers, chocolates or a midget dressed as cupid singing _I just called to say I love you _to me (that was the most disturbing one to be honest) But I had definitely heard from him alright.

But even though I had all these gifts he hadn't shown his face once, I saw the back of him once as he ran from my porch where he left six hundred roses in the space of three minutes (I still don't know how he did that).

Charlie was at his whits end, every morning waking up to yet another gift on the front porch and with me moping around the house, come to think of it his fishing trips seem to have become more frequent recently.

"Bells!" Speak of the devil and the devil shall scream your name like a banshee "Bella!" I ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, slowly of course with my balance and a child in my stomach running wasn't the best idea.

"What is it dad?"

"Have a look for yourself" He said whilst gesturing to the front yard

I looked out the window and gasped loudly. My heart was racing out of control and my stomach seemed to plummet.

My front yard was filled with red and white roses, every inch had at least two roses on it. My truck was filled with pink and blue teddy bears and in the bed of my truck stood Paul in a black tuxedo surrounded by candles.

My eyes began to tear up

"Bella I'm begging you will you please just go and speak to the boy, I swear to God I can't take it anymore, Bella anyone who goes to this much trouble really is madly in love so please. Just go."

I could only nod as I had truly lost the ability to speak.

I opened the front door and stepped outside to face the flower bearing, tuxedo wearing werewolf.

Well nobody said love was sane.

Right?

_**I know very short chapter but I just wanted to give you a little teaser of what is going on with Bella and Paul.**_

_**I'm writing the next chapter as you read this it will be up soon!**_


	13. Forever and always

**Chapter 12: Forever and always.**

BPOV

I walked hesitantly towards Paul.

"Bella, baby I love you don't do this anymore please forgive me, I never meant what I said I was confused and upset. I know I was wrong I love you, please come back to me!"

I was in such a state of shock I couldn't talk all I could do was stare, how do you respond to that. All I could think of was to just say what I needed to say.

"Paul I understand you were mad, but I don't think I could go through that again if you suddenly jumped to conclusions again. I don't think I can deal with that again"

"I will never jump to conclusions again, I promise I will always come to you first I promise, I just need you back, I'm empty without you. My life is a never ending night nightmare without you, I want to marry you and grow old with you. I want to look after our, yes _our_, child together. Bella I will love you till the end of time, no matter what happens you will always be my life, do you understand me?"

By the end of the speech he had climbed off of my truck and knelt down in front of me. It took me a few moments to notice he was on one knee.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, then presented me with the most beautiful ring imaginable.

"Marry me Bella, don't make me live another day with you being mine. Make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife"

All I could do was nod.

Paul jumped and hugged me as soon as he noticed my nod.

"Bella you won't ever regret this I swear"

We kissed like we had never kissed before, we kissed like there was no world around us. But then …

"Not to interrupt but could you at least not do this on the street, I'm happy for you kid but come on the neighbours will be talking soon"

Ah Charlie, always the one for discrete hints. We get it we will move.

"Sorry sir but I think Bella will be coming with me and she will call you tomorrow"

"Okay, I get it son I was young and in love once, now go on with you both"

I ran and hugged my father who, at first, was taken back but he accepted this and in a way this was him accepting our relationship.

Paul and I drove away with one look back at Charlie, who I swear had tears in his eyes and started our new life together.

Together, always.


	14. progression

**A/N- sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'm back on the scene now and will be writing again but not all the time as I'm in my second year of college n need to work a lot harder.**

**13. Progression**

BPOV:

The pregnancy was progressing fantastically.

Except the cravings, the morning sickness, the random mood swings and the whole getting fat thing, Yeah amazing!

Paul refused to eat with me anymore as my random cravings would just make him sick, like last night when I ate ice cream with pickles and olives. I know it sounds wrong but it was oh so right.

We were now eight months into the pregnancy and planning a wedding at the same time.

Paul wanted to be married before the baby was born but I wanted him/her to be there. I want my child to be with us when we make that vow to be together forever; because they are a part of that union.

"Bella I got your cheese, ketchup and olives" Ah the man I loved arriving with the food I craved, what a dream situation.

"Okay baby put it in the blender with some Dr Pepper and I'll drink it" _yummy_

I heard a few mumbles but Paul knows not to mess with the pregnant girl after the last incident

_Flashback:_

"_Hey babe can you blend me together some Fruit Loops and cherry Cola with a few pickles?" _

_He looked at me with such disgust I wanted to hit him on the head, so I did, with his Xbox. _

"_Okay I'm sorry, God you're only pregnant not dying!" _

"_Okay Paul you carry a child in your fucking body then push it out of a small whole and then we will see who is practically dying, got it?" _

_I then murdered all of his video games in the house._

_Dramatic, but useful and needed._

To say he never questioned me again was an understatement.

Emily was planning the wedding we were going to get married on the cliff tops with all our family and friends surrounding us.

But the main part was that I was going to Marry Paul, my soul mate, my life, my one true love.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it you get my food ready" I ordered Paul

But I wish I would have stayed on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you love"

Well there seems to be a bit of a bump in the road in the shape of a vampire.

Isn't life just appealing?

**Okay short chapter I know I'm sorry.**

**Review please.**


	15. Boy with fangs trouble

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and yes the cravings are pretty spectacular but these are some of the things I was craving when writing this (I'm not pregnant though). Moving on swiftly, thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**14: Guy with fangs= trouble**

**BPOV:**

"Edward what do you mean you came back for me?" I could barely form a sentence

"Exactly what I said Bella, I lied I love you more than anyone could imagine loving another, I need you back in my life" He raised his hand to stroke my cheek, only for me to slap it away

"No! You don't get to waltz back in here and expect me to love you again, you asked me to move on so I did, and I'm engaged"

An array of emotions flashed within his eyes pain, love, regret and also anger.

"Engaged after all the trouble you gave me about marriage, I leave for a couple of months and all of a sudden you are engaged"

"And pregnant" I pitched in with a smirk whilst doing a very unserious dance and gesturing to my swollen belly.

He wasn't amused

But Paul was, as he entered the room giggling Edward looking fuming.

"This is the guy you moved on with, a common dog!" He spat whilst glaring at my imprint.

I couldn't repress the growl that escaped

All eyes flashed to me.

"Bella love, did you just growl? He is obviously a bad influence on you; you are turning into a worthless animal like him"

"Ah dear Edward, dear naive Edward, I am an animal. Long story short Charlie is not my father, Joshua Uley is and with that follows the wolf legends. I am a shifter. So Cullen, do you really want to be with a wolf?"

I don't think I'd ever seen Edward speechless but I have to say it was rather delighting

"Okay Cullen you have said your piece now leave my woman needs her food, lead the way oh so pregnant one" Ah that's my wolf boy!

Before Edward could say another word Paul had slammed the door in his face and passed me my drink.

"Wait Paul what is Edward doing on the res this is forbidden territory and now coming to think of it did his eyes seem a little off, like crazed"

Edward was definitely not himself and I would find out what but right now I needed to drink my Dr Pepper craving drink extravaganza!

**So what did you think?**

**Please review **

**Love you my crazy fans**


	16. Turn for the worst

**Thank you for the reviews they all made me smile I think this story will end quite soon I'm losing love for it. But I'm going to start a new one so my little Buttheads (that's your fan names) I want what couple stories you want to see and the one people want most I will write, inbox me or review with your suggestions.**

**15: turn for the worst **

**BPOV**

A week had gone by since I last saw Edward Cullen

I may have loved him once but the way he was last week, all I feel when thinking of him is fear and anxiety.

Where were the rest of the Cullen's? Shouldn't they be here looking out for him? And how did he get on the reservation without being spotted?

I was currently getting ready to go see my dad, eating my pickle, chocolate and fruit loop breakfast, Paul across the room trying not to vomit by the looks of him.

"So after I've seen my dad I was thinking we could go for dinner or something" I suggested to Paul, trying to take him mind off vomiting.

"Yeah just call me when you are done and we can meet up. Go to Port Angeles maybe?"

I nodded smiling, put my bowl in the sink, kissed my sexy wolf/man goodbye and waddled to my car to see my not so biological father.

When I arrived I noticed something seemed a little off about the place, something seemed wrong.

Upon entering the house my feeling became much stronger.

"Hello love"  
I whipped around to see the one person who sent chills down my spine and not in the good way boys and girls.

"Edward what are you doing here? And where is Charlie? I swear if you have harmed him in any way I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands!"

I screamed trying to but on a brave front but inside I was falling apart just thinking about Charlie being hurt.

"Bella, calm down Charlie is fine just a little... tied up at the moment" he chuckled to himself.

"Hilarious, think of that yourself? Or did the gods of the 1800's honour you with that one?" again he did not look amused, seriously how did I not notice this before? This guy does not laugh at all like not even a smile or a small giggle. Nothing at all.

"Bella you will not mock me! Now here's what's going to happen you are going to break up with the dog, have the baby and give it to him and forget about it, stop shifting and be with me again" okay if someone said this to you would you honestly be like yeah okay I'll get on that? No? Me neither, but Edward looked like he thought this was the most logical thing in the world.

"No" I think that got my point across well enough

"What do you mean no?" Or not

"Just no I am not going to do any of that, Paul is my imprint and I his, we are going to get married and have this baby and you are going to fuck off" I smiled.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone you insolent slut?"

Edward stepped forward to grab me but to my surprise at that moment Paul burst in and ripped my ex love to shreds right before my eyes.

Once Edward was in pieces Paul went to set him alight when I stopped him

"No, take his pieces to Sam let the pack deal with him in whichever way they see fit, if we do this now we will violate the treaty he didn't actually bite anyone" He knew I was right

He agreed and collected Edwards's pieces to take to the res

Then I remembered Charlie.

I noticed a note on the table, it read

_**Bella,**_

_**Working late tonight honey **_

_**Sorry I missed our day together**_

_**Call me we can rearrange**_

Really?

Edward lied

All tied up my ass

**Okay what did you think Buttheads?**

**Remember to nominate your fave pairing **

**I promise to write it**


	17. PLEASE READ!

**Okay this isnt an update but I just wanted you to read this  
It was written by a very close person to me  
but they doubt their writing **

**I thought this poem was appropriate review tell me what you think**

**thanks guys**

** He heard it then,  
The laughter above.  
Drawn from his den,  
Death fell in love.**

He watched as they flirted,  
Swore as they kissed.  
The sunlight was fleeting  
And war's arrow missed.

He watched as another  
Forged keys to her heart.  
And smiled as her stubborness  
Fought back his art.

He came through the garden,  
Offered her more.  
The darkest of passions  
And twisted allure.

The good girl gone bad,  
Cliche of a tale.  
But all Demeter's wrath  
Was heaped on the male.

**tell me what you think**

**review please**


	18. Council

**Hey, Missed me?**

**16. council**

B.P.O.V

I never thought that seeing Edward in pieces on the floor could actually be funny but I have to say, I am giggling like a motherfucker. (wait can I say motherfucker when I'm about to become a mother?) Yeah think so.

Paul was explaining to the elders what had happened to cause this situation and they listened intently. The problem was Edward didn't actually break the treaty, he was genuinly an arsehole but no treaty was broken, so by council law, they can't kill him and Paul knew this.

I was dragged from my thoughts by the little tickle in my belly, the pup was awake and obviously interested in what was going on.

"We have come to a decision" Billy's authorative voice boomed, "because of the treaty we have no choice but to release this...Cold one back to his coven, but hear this blood sucker, we hear of you going anywhere near _our _Isabella again mercy will certainly not be given to you" my heart swelled at the way he said our Isabella, I belonged here.

I decided that it should be me who rang the Cullens and let them know the situation.  
"Hello, Cullen residence" My heart dropped at the sound of Esme's voice, she was still like a mother to me  
"Hi Esme it's Bella"  
"Oh... Bella dear how are you?"  
"I'm great thank you but I'm calling in regards to Edward, he's a little all over the place at the moment and I mean literally, long story short, Edward tried to attack me today and my imprint Paul may have slightly tore him to pieces"

"What? Is he okay? Are you okay? What do we do now?"

"The pack are going to drop him at the border, I'm expecting you are going to pick him up?"

"Well yes of course we are, Bella please understand he loves you are it's likely he meant you no harm" She replied almost pleading.

"Esme I am enagaged, pregnant and happy, Edward means nothing to me now and you don't need to make excuses for him anymore, we will be at the border in 20 minutes" and with that I hung up.

I loved Esme but it infuriated me that she fought his corner, I'm the victim here, I'm the one they left behind without so much as a goodbye!

The pup kicked me "Yeah yeah I know 'pull yourself together mama'".

We climbed into my truck with a sack of body parts, something I honestly thought I'd never say but hey, you only get one life right?

Once we reached the border Esme and Carlisle were waiting both with matching looks of worry and fear on their faces.

"Edward pull yourself together you are worrying your parents and embaressing yourself" Okay so one last dig at him wouldn't hurt right?

Paul dragged the bag'o'body over to the Cullens who left as quick as they got here and returned to me.  
He engulfed me into his arms "Hopefully that's the last we will see of Cullen"

I sighed, hopefully.

**Okay so it isn't great but I'm out of work on this writing thing, I'm sorry it's been such a long time, a lot has happen, I'm engaged no more Miss Kate anymore I will be Mrs Kate :D Please Review let me know what you think xXMiss KateXx**


End file.
